


过多巧克力的使用方法

by 01lemoon



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01lemoon/pseuds/01lemoon





	过多巧克力的使用方法

过多巧克力的使用方法

·梅林咕哒♀梅林  
·混沌恶咕哒子和坏哥哥梅林  
·女装注意

棕黑色的细线泛着滋润的深沉光泽，跨过肩膀、胸口、胯，在洁白的肌肤上画成坚韧的弧。  
“御主……”薄唇间吐出轻微的疑惑。  
看上去柔韧又硬实的线条，在双乳、两腿之间，巧妙纠缠编织成三角形，显露出精细繁复的花纹，完美达成了这样的造型应尽的职责——遮住人体的私密部位。  
“这个……”纤长的睫毛扑闪几下，抖出紫色眼瞳里的无措。  
深色的性感蕾丝花纹内衣套在白肤美人儿的身上，实在是绝景。  
何况这个美人儿是梅林。  
梅林抬起右手，骨节分明的手指划过那压进皮肤的肩带，他再一次确认了身上这东西的硬实触感。  
“真的要做成这样吗？”他看向面前的橘发少女。他的御主也只穿着一身内衣，笑得眯起了眼，舌尖扫过贪婪的微笑。  
“当然啦，情人节的巧克力，就要好好利用呀。”藤丸立香回答他。  
2月第二周，迦勒底经历了匪夷所思的巨量巧克力袭击。职员们甚至开始探讨用巧克力制作礼装的可行性。就是这样，藤丸立香那不想正经事的脑子受到了启发。  
“能不能用巧克力做成内衣呢？”她灵光一现。迦勒底的天才不可能示弱，就算知道这个想法不正经，达·芬奇也不会让立香以为他做不出这种东西。  
作为结果，情人节当晚，梅林被要求穿上这套巧克力制成的蕾丝花纹女式内衣，出现在了藤丸立香的床上。当然，房门已经从里面锁上了。  
经过特殊处理的巧克力不仅成了可以巧妙编织的丝线，巧克力本身的质地更是让这套内衣拥有了比一般的内衣更甚的紧致感。梅林感觉这坚硬的糖块要嵌进肩膀后背胯部的肉里了。而且这衣服是巧克力一次塑形的，也不能调节松紧或解开。他稍微扭动着身体，想让呼吸顺畅一些，可是巧克力紧贴在身上，徒劳无功。  
“果然梅林不适应这种衣服呢。”立香坏笑着，“那就让我帮你变得轻松一点吧？毕竟，巧克力说到底还是食物，不能浪费呢。”  
梅林还没反应过来，立香就扑到了他身上。他立刻双手向后撑在床上，才没被少女推倒。他低头只看到立香的头顶，接着，胸口就传来一小块潮湿的温热。  
“等……御主？！”梅林惊叫出来，在他胸膛正中，那团热量愈发明显，混合着粘腻的触感，巧克力甜而苦的复杂醇香飘进鼻腔。梅林吃过的女孩子不少，但直接上口吃男人的衣服的，立香还是头一个。  
立香用牙细细咬着巧克力做成的文胸，微潮的牙齿轻搔一般刮蹭着梅林的胸膛。巧克力在口腔的热量下渐渐融化成浆，被少女柔软的舌卷入口中。内衣不算厚，胸前的巧克力几口就能吃完，立香很快转向梅林的左胸，开始吃起遮住他左乳的那片“蕾丝布料”。会耍剑的魔术师身上不缺肌肉，立香在啃掉成片的巧克力时，既是难免又是故意地咬了几下那洁白柔软的胸脯，唤起梅林一声声呻吟。  
“你怎么叫得跟个女孩子一样？”立香攀住梅林的腰身，贴在他胸膛上仰起头问他，“穿了女式内衣，整个人都娇媚起来了。”对男女之事毫不陌生的半梦魔居然对她皱起了眉，脸上一阵红。  
立香不管梅林的反应，低下头继续吃他身上的巧克力。梅林忽觉得，换种方式考虑，事情可能会显得不再那么难堪：达·芬奇用多余的巧克力做成了奇妙的工艺品一般的甜点，却忘了提供餐具，所以被服务的小御主只能用最原始的方法直接上嘴舔和啃，而他只是恰好成了餐盘。他努力构想这样的情景，马上就要从实景中抽离时，少女吃掉了他左胸靠内一片的巧克力内衣，她伸出舌头用力舔过这一片胸脯，接着就舔向了那已经微微显露红晕的乳尖。身体的敏感把抽离的精神拽了回来。  
“喂……”梅林还来不及阻止她，立香就边舔边咬地把遮住他乳头的巧克力都化成了粘稠的酱。少女露出了恶魔般的笑，舌尖在他乳尖周围打转，还不时用牙齿轻咬，像是真的要吃下去一般把渐渐立起的乳尖用力含进嘴里。梅林看着自己的乳尖涨红，用力忍住喉咙里的呻吟声。立香松了口，愉快地说：“洁白柔软的蛋糕上挤了巧克力酱的樱桃，真的很好吃呢。”  
“御主……”梅林焦躁羞耻又无奈的抱怨声起不到任何用处。立香点评完就继续吃起来，为了吃到更往上一点的巧克力，她在床上磨蹭着挪得离梅林更近，直到贴在梅林身上，少女和青年的肉体挤在一起。立香还在轻吻一般地啄着梅林左胸上的巧克力，就感觉她拥抱着的这具躯体泛起了热度。梅林撑住床直起上身坐好，伸出手臂就紧紧抱住了立香，在她耳边垂下潮热的喘息。  
“怎么了，梅林——”立香抬头看向半梦魔的脸，话音未落就察觉到了什么。  
“你这么弄的话……下面的巧克力……很快就化了哦，my lord。”立香耳畔响起一串低沉的吐息，她也感觉到自己的下腹部正被又热又潮的东西顶着。  
立香往下一看，不觉收敛了笑意，陷入了沉默。梅林倒是慢悠悠地用一只胳膊把她稍微推开一些，脸上浮现了暧昧的微笑。  
“您是想要吃掉我身上所有的巧克力，对吧，my lord？”梅林压低了的嗓音仿佛把少女按在了斜阳下的沙漠下坡上，身体转动间被温热又粗糙的沙砾刺痛，叫人难耐又沉溺，“那么，这里，您也想好了要吃掉对吧？”说着，他还拨弄了一下胯间已经硬挺的物什。充血而颜色加深的肉棒上，巧克力的薄层开始变软融化，交织成某种藤丸立香很熟悉的蛋糕一样的状态。  
立香抬眼瞟了一眼梅林，半梦魔半眯的眼眶中尖细的竖瞳放着危险的光。立香叹了一口气，拨掉梅林搭在她肩上的那只手，慢慢趴下身。她俯在梅林胯间，仰起头，表情像迦勒底封闭门的钢板，语气也一样的生硬：“我当然要把你身上的巧克力都吃掉了，只是没想到你这么心急而已。”她低下头向梅林凑近了一点——又抬起头，补充一句：“餐盘就老老实实的呆住了别动。”  
梅林再次把双手撑向身后，气定神闲地俯视着立香的小脑袋，说：“当然可以。”  
立香皱了下眉，探头往前——先吻上了梅林的胯。梅林愣了一下，少女的舌先舔过巧克力内裤的细带，细碎的咬啮沿着身体线条向下，执着于清理掉胯部的巧克力残渣。梅林小声问：“御主？”只得来一句含糊的：“说了老老实实的。”他便稍微向后仰一点，仰头看天花板静候少女发落了。不过巧克力逐渐融化的粘稠质感真的很奇怪啊，他刚想说，湿润的舌就贴上了发烫的性器，让他浑身一阵战栗。  
立香的舌紧贴在肉棒上，由上至下抹过，粘稠的巧克力充满口腔。她停了一会儿，咽下口中的巧克力，等待口腔回归湿润，再埋下头舔食肉棒上裹满的巧克力，只是最敏感的顶端，她仿佛没看到似的置之不理。梅林的呼吸渐渐乱起来，他似乎要摆出教导者的架子说些指引她方向的话，被她察觉后狠狠掐一下腰制止。立香侧着头把肉棒一圈的巧克力都舔过，只剩零星残余，她才开始轻舔顶端的巧克力。火热的柱体一阵阵吐出透明的液体，立香的舌把它们和巧克力酱搅在一起。立香听见头顶的喘息与呻吟愈发激烈难抑，一瞥就发现梅林的手抓紧了床单。她也不再磨蹭，将肉棒一口含下。梅林像是终于抓住了机会，他弯下上身，手略微用力按住了立香的头，在立香的口中抽送起来。  
立香没想到这么快就丧失了主动，发出一些嗯嗯呜呜的沉闷声音也没有影响梅林的动作。这回轮到她抓紧了床单。她口腔里梅林的味道越来越浓郁，或许因为梅林是从者，还是花之魔术师，他的味道竟然是一种优雅的奇香，和巧克力的醇厚苦甘混合在一起直冲头顶，喷涌而出的魔力带来刺激与满足，立香觉得坠入了一片乐园。  
立香感觉原本填充口腔的硬物从半张不闭的口中撤出。她迷迷糊糊地望向梅林，魔术师的手指堵上了她的嘴唇，坚硬的指节抵着唇缝。她听到梅林说：“吐出来可不行哦。”这才回过神来，用复杂的眼神盯着梅林，口中缓慢地一下一下吞咽。  
梅林看她结束了吞咽，扶着她的肩往她身上逼近，沉声问：“My lord，今晚的甜点您还满意吗……？还是说……”立香已经被他按着肩膀推倒在床上，咬着下唇似乎在忍耐，却并无拒绝的意思。  
“下面还没有吃饱吧？”梅林笑着伸手抵上立香腿间，隔着布料按下去，贴在立香耳边低语道，“您黏黏糊糊的……就像巧克力一样呢。”

END


End file.
